In a prior-art inductor type motor, the magnetic pole portions of a rotor and a stator correspond at 1-to-1, and poles are concentrated in the magnetic pole portions. According to this construction, the coupling between the rotor and the stator is intense, and the motor cannot be made self-starting. The pull-in is therefore effected by bestowing rotation on the rotor by the use of a starter separately provided. Besides, since the cut-away portion or indent of the stator cannot be made large, the motion of the rotor lacks in smoothness and the pull-out is prone to occur.